Sub Rosa
by Aredhel Harkonnen
Summary: De todas as flores que ele criou, apenas aquela rosa vermelha realmente teve importância. Pensamentos e sentimentos de alguém para quem a distância não era só uma palavra, mas um modo de vida. Penoso, mas imprescindível. Pequena homenagem ao Albafica.


**Hallo. o/**

Yo, minha gente. :D

Eu estou querendo postar uma fic sobre meu peixinho querido há muito tempo, mas tava TENSO. Idéias, música, tempo e saco me impediam de fazer o que eu queria. Soma-se a isso a minha vontade de contribuir um pouco com o lado hétero da fics de SS, que parecem ter trocado de lugar com o yaoi, assumindo o lugar de coisa menor e meio 'indie'. Enfim, chega de papo.

* * *

**Música: **Close My Eyes Forever  
**Cantor: **Lita Ford & Ozzy Osbourne (combinação ÈPICA! ºoº)  
**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Santa Shiori nos deu a maravilha que é Lost Canvas.

* * *

**Sumário: **De todas as flores que ele criou, apenas aquela rosa vermelha realmente teve importância. Pensamentos e sentimentos de alguém para quem a distância não era só uma palavra, mas um modo de vida. Penoso, mas imprescindível.

* * *

**Nota: **Pesquisando na net, descobri que o nome da menina que o Albafica ajuda é Agasha, apelidada de Aza-chan como vemos nos OVAS. :D

**Nota 2 : **_Sub Rosa_ é uma expressão latina que significa _sob a rosa_. É usada nos países de língua inglesa para denotar segredo ou confidencialidade.

* * *

**Legendas:**

- blá blá blá...- diálogo

- "_bla bla bla.." _-pensamento

- _Flashback _

_- _'blá blá blá...'- citações ou entonações.

* * *

**Baby**

_(Querida)_

**I get so scared inside, and I don't really understand**

_(Eu fico com tanto medo por dentro e realmente não entendo__)_**  
Is it love that's on my mind, or is it fantasy**

_(É o amor em minha cabeça ou é só fantasia?)_**  
****Heaven**

_(O Paraíso)_**  
Is in the palm of my hand, and it's waiting here for you**

_(Está na palma da minha mão e está aqui esperando por você)_**  
What am I supposed to do with a childhood tragedy**

_(O que eu deveria fazer com uma tragédia da infância)_

Frio, antipático, indiferente, rude…Ele já havia sido rotulado com tantos adjetivos diferentes que todos reunidos formariam um livro. Como um daqueles que Dégel tanto gostava de ler e que entulhavam salas e mais salas. No entanto, nenhum desses "cumprimentos" o feria realmente. Já o acompanhavam há tanto tempo que muito rápido deixara de se incomodar.

O cavaleiro de ouro de Peixes aprendera bem cedo a lidar com a crueza de tratamento que, por vezes, lhe era direcionada. É bem verdade que sendo quem era, pouquíssimos tinham coragem (ou espírito suicida, entendam como quiserem) de dizer algo ofensivo a seu respeito.

No que tange a população da vila de Rodório e dos servos que perambulavam pelo Santuário, apenas respeito e reverência eram comportamentos aceitáveis. Só que Albafica bem sabia que por detrás daquela deferência reinava o medo, na maior parte das vezes. Em seu íntimo, guerreiro preferiria infinitamente que a sinceridade imperasse, até mesmo nas relações entre pessoas de estirpes sociais distintas.

Todavia, quando o convívio era entre os seus pares, a conversa era outra. Certos cavaleiros de Ouro não ocultavam seu desprazer em relação à postura do pisciano, tendo três deles se destacado por tal comportamento: Kárdia de Escorpião, Manigold de Câncer e Hasgard de Touro.

Para seus olhos, o primeiro não passava de um moleque exagerado e que conseguia ser mais infantil que Régulus de Leão que, de fato, era um menino. O italiano até poderia ser digno de alguma consideração se não fosse uma criatura desrespeitosa e caótica. Sobre o taurino, por mais valoroso que fosse, tinha o defeito inescusável de não tolerar qualquer coisa que divergisse daquilo que julgava como 'dentro dos conformes'.

E esse modo de vista do dito cavaleiro também era estendido a um dos pouco cavaleiros com quem Albafica tinha algum contato mais próximo do que se definiria por amizade: Asmita de Virgem. Homem que suscitava antipatia pelo simples fato de seguir uma religião diferente. Só que, se Atena não se incomodava, por que seus comandados eram incapazes disso?

Especulações à parte, seu único outro 'amigo' era El Cid de Capricórnio. Motivo: A introspecção profunda e comportamento arredio faziam do espanhol mais um alguém a ser mantido afastado. Era bem verdade que o contato do pisciano com seus amigos era restrito, mas isso não impedia de que o rótulo comum de 'persona non grata' gerasse uma camaradagem.

Sobre os outros cavaleiros de Ouro, bem, pouco há pra ser dito. Quanto à Atena e o Mestre, ambos eram gentis e solidários com sua situação, mas o cavaleiro de Peixes não fazia a menor questão de comiseração por parte de ninguém. Era realmente degradante.

Voltando a ponto de partida, adjetivos. Mesmo que Albafica falasse para si mesmo que palavras não tinham valor algum para ele, o cavaleiro sabia que seria mentira afirmar categoricamente sua completa imunidade às mesmas, pois uma pessoa o usou e seu coração doeu. Muito.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**If I close my eyes forever**

_(Se eu fechar meu olhos para sempre)_**  
Will it all remain unchanged**

_(Ficará tudo inalterado?)_**  
If I close my eyes forever**

_(Se eu fechar meus olhos para sempre)_**  
Will it all remain the same...**

_(Ficará tudo igual?)_

_Não havia nenhum motivo racional para que ele estivesse ali. E onde era esse ali? Na vila de Rodório, mais especificamente em uma ruela indistinta e simples e se alguém quiser uma indicação mais precisa, escondido em meio às árvores que avizinhavam uma casa. Diante desta, uma pré-adolescente e seu pai se sentavam num banco e mexiam com flores. _

_- Eu só queria agradecer. – a voz da menina estava um pouco chorosa, como se algo a tivesse machucado. – Tratar-me daquele jeito foi horrível. Mesmo sendo lindo, Albafica-sama parece ser tão frio_

_Aquela foi a primeira pontada dentro de si que o cavaleiro sentia em muito tempo. Merecida a bem da verdade, pois ele fora de fato grosso com a mocinha. E isso o vinha remoendo desde o dia em que os dois se viram pela primeira vez, numa noite chuvosa em que o pisciano retornava para sua Casa e, no meio do caminho, viu uma figurinha trajada de lavanda a carregar algo em seus braços. _

_Os cabelos balançavam o vento e ele tinha certeza que a combinação de chuva e ar corrente eram pouco aconselháveis, especialmente para alguém frágil. Ele apenas apertou o passo enquanto ela continuava a correr._

_- Que problemão. – reclamava a pequena consigo mesma. – Antes que eu entregue ao papai, o buquê vai ficar imundo._

_Do nada, algo branco lhe caiu sobre o corpo e uma figura imponente trajando dourado passou diante de si. Imediatamente, a menina reconheceu seu 'salvador' como um cavaleiro de ouro._

_- Ah, muito obrigada. – disse a jovem._

_Ele não olhou para trás, mas esboçou um pseudo-sorriso com a gentileza e doçura naquela voz pueril._

_- Com licença... – sua intenção era somente agradecer de forma apropriada._

_- Não chegue perto de mim. _

_O jeito mordaz com que a frase foi emitida chocou até ao próprio Albafica, mas ele não demonstrou. Ao invés disso, virou-se e seguiu seu caminho, deixando a menina confusa e espantada para trás. Tal comportamento foi o motivador de sua presente visita, o cavaleiro queria realmente saber qual impressão tinha deixado. E isso ele estava a conhecer em meio àquela conversa._

_- Não diga isso. – repreende o pai com a gentileza de quem sabia distinguir uma injustiça real e uma acidental. – Tem uma razão pela qual ele evita as pessoas._

_Durante poucos instantes, Albafica considerou fazer algo que interrompesse a conversa para que sua condição não ficasse exposta, mas algo o impeliu a manter-se oculto. Curiosidade talvez. Ou alguma outra razão sem importância no momento._

_- Ele tem medo de ferir com o próprio corpo._

_- Por que? – aquilo atiça a menina e faz com que ela olhe para o seu pai, que agora tinha uma expressão solene nas faces marcadas pelo tempo._

_Um sorriso gentil brota no rosto paterno e o coração do cavaleiro descompassa._

_- Parece que o seu sangue se misturou com o veneno, por causa dos longos anos de treinamento. – o pai falava, a menina ouvia e o dourado esperava. – Temendo que esse sangue coloque alguém em perigo, ele desistiu de ter contato com as pessoas._

_A jovem se entristece e sente o remorso causado por suas palavras, mesmo que ela não tivesse nenhuma culpa verdadeira pelas mesmas. _

_- "Por Atena, como eu fui cruel. Ele só estava preocupado com a minha segurança." – pensa a pequena dos olhos verdes. – Então é isso... - _

_A pequena segue em seu serviço com o pai até a hora do almoço, quando sua mãe a chama e permite ao cavaleiro saber o apelido dela, Aza-chan. Era bom dar um nome à figura. E quando o pai adentra à casa, o dourado toma seu rumo._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fim do Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**Sometimes**

_(Às __vezes)_**  
It's hard to hold on**

_(É difícil persistir)_**  
So hard to hold on to my dreams**

_(Tão difícil persistir em meus sonhos)_**  
It isn't always what is seems**

_(Nem sempre é o que parece)_**  
When you're face to face with me**

_(Quando você está cara a cara comigo)_

Poucos dias depois, Albafica recebeu um pacote em sua casa. Dentro dele estavam sua capa, impecavelmente limpa e com aquele cheirinho de roupa lavada há pouco tempo, um ramalhete de variadas flores e um bilhete escrito em caligrafia simples: "Muitíssimo obrigada. Agasha". Em retribuição à candura da menina, surgiu no quarto da mesma, e no mesmo dia, uma flor vermelha belíssima.

Agasha pegou a flor e se jogou na cama, olhando pra mesma com um sorriso nos lábios e uma expressão sonhadora no rosto. O que ela definitivamente não sabia é que estava sendo observada por um par de olhos azuis, que poucas vezes se permitiam perder o quê de frieza que o caracterizavam.

Com o tempo, o cavaleiro de ouro foi descobrindo mais sobre Agasha e sua família. Sua mãe era uma dona de casa e o pai era o jardineiro que cuidava dos jardins do Santuário e também dos arranjos que decoravam os salões de algumas casas (se bem que o belo de olhos azuis sabia que naquilo estavam as mãos pequenas da filha).

No que concerne exclusivamente à pré-adolescente, ela tinha quase a mesma idade de Atena era uma mocinha bastante ativa. Tinha aulas com uma senhora do vilarejo, convivia bem com seus amigos e vizinhos e dançava esplendorosamente. Tendo essa descoberta vindo de um festival no qual todos os habitantes de Rodório e do Santuário estavam.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**You're like a dagger**

_(Você é como um punhal)_**  
And stick me in the heart**

_(Que me fere o coração)_**  
And taste the blood from my blade**

_(E prova o sangue da minha lâmina)_**  
And when we sleep, would you shelter me**

_(E quando dormirmos, você me abrigará)_**  
In your warm and darkened grave**

_(Em sua quente e escurecida sepultura)_

_Não é que ele tivesse algo contra festividades, longe disso. Só que ele não via motivo pra tomar parte em uma se seu sangue o impedia de aproveitar até coisas simples como dança, um cumprimento ou até o simples perambular em meio às pessoas. Por isso que Albafica caminhava para longe do centro da festa. Conforme caminhava, os sons e aromas foram se enfraquecendo a sua única companheira fiel se tornava mais distinta._

_A solidão. Profunda, imperscrutável e sufocante. E que freqüentemente piorava nas horas da noite, cuja escuridão pareciam tornar o mundo mais deprimente até mesmo em meio à bela lua e às incontáveis estrelas presas ao firmamento. Nesses momentos, apenas consigo mesmo, Albafica amaldiçoava sua existência._

_Infeliz destino! Cruel destino, que o condenara a viver sozinho por causa de seu sangue nocivo. O que ele não daria para poder, apenas por um dia, viver como as pessoas comuns? Nefasto peso que ele tinha que carregar, criar as mais belas flores e ser praticamente a personificação da morte. Alguém a ser temido e mantido longe._

_Tal qual um leproso ou um monge, ele se isolava. Há muito que esse exílio existia, mas nem o tempo o tornou menos dolorido. Por vezes, ficava insuportável e o cavaleiro se obrigava a pensar se realmente valia a pena viver._

_- Provavelmente não. – comenta o dourado, caminhando sem rumo específico em meio às matas._

_Aquele ambiente sorumbático e meditativo em que se encontrava é rompido pelo som de palmas, vozes e música. Seguindo para o norte, o homem se vê diante das ruínas de uma velha construção, cujos poucos pilares que se mantinham em pé estavam cobertos por vinhas e os que tombaram serviam como bancos a um grupo de jovens._

_Até aí, nada de relevante. Simplesmente amigos passando um tempo juntos. No entanto, bastou apenas uma observação mais minuciosa para que o "nada de relevante" se tornasse mais do que relevante, indispensável. Um corpo feminino dançava ao som de um pandeiro e de palmas. Pés descalços e ágeis se mexiam por baixo de um leve e rosado vestido, que permitia a visão de finas pernas brancas quando sua dona rodava._

_Os cabelos castanhos da dançarina estavam completamente soltos e seu corpo estava desprovidos de jóias, mas um pequeno tom róseo lhe decorava os lábios sorridentes e a flor vermelha em meios aos fios escuros combinavam de uma forma perturbadora com aquelas duas esmeraldas que fitavam o céu. Albafica percebeu que Agasha sempre carregava sua flor consigo, o que concedia àquela flor miserável um adjetivo bom, pela primeira vez, linda._

_- Aza...- sussurra o cavaleiro, inebriado e perplexo com aquela imagem feérica que seus olhos presenciavam. -'' Saia daqui!"_

_Infelizmente, a razão parecia tê-lo abandonado em função de sentimentos que o cavaleiro julgava ter deixado para trás ao longo de sua vida. A onda que se apossou de seu coração era quente e incontrolável, se estendendo por todo o corpo e turvando a mente. Por mais problemático que fosse, não haveria nada de errado se apenas o cavaleiro soubesse de sua presença ali._

_Só que o Destino (novamente) se incumbiu de piorar sua situação ao fazer com que Agasha, ao final de sua dança, parasse com seus olhos exatamente sobre o cavaleiro que a observava. Pasmada, ela leva às mãos a boca e faz com que seus amigos se virem na direção daquilo que assustou a dançarina. Nada vêem. Pois assim que foi visto, Albafica sumiu. Como uma aparição incompreensível._

**If I close my eyes forever**

_(Se eu fechar meu olhos para sempre)_**  
Will it all remain unchanged**

_(Ficará tudo inalterado?)_**  
If I close my eyes forever**

_(Se eu fechar meus olhos para sempre)_**  
Will it all remain the same...**

_(Ficará tudo igual?)_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fim do Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**Will you ever take me**

_(Será que você vai me levar um dia?)  
_**No, I just can't take the pain**

_(Não, eu simplesmente não posso suportar a dor)_**  
But would you ever trust me**

_(Mas você algum dia confiaria em mim?)_**  
****No, I'll never feel the same…**

_(Não, eu nunca serei o mesmo)_

Depois daquele dia, Agasha passou a ocupar mais e mais de seus pensamentos e aquilo que deveria ser um sentimento doce para qualquer um, se tornou algo penoso para o pisciano. Amar e, em hipótese alguma, ser amado em resposta. Além disso, o desenvolvimento da moça através dos anos mudou consideravelmente a natureza de seus pensamentos. O fato de ser um cavaleiro de ouro nem impedia tanto, visto que o antigo cavaleiro de Leão, Ilias, casou-se e teve um filho.

O problema era Albafica ser quem era. Aquela criatura venenosa cuja missão de vida era trazer a morte. Que Inferno! Por que o destino o detestava tanto? Que crime cometera num passado para passar por tantas provações em sua vida? Ele sabia que essas perguntas jamais seriam respondidas por ninguém e nem eram exclusividade dele (exceto pela parte do veneno).

Outros cavaleiros amavam e, se não eram correspondidos, o eram e não podiam se empenhar em um relacionamento, ou seu amor estava perdido. Em relação ao primeiro caso, o representante era Sísifo de Sagitário – a quem Albafica julgava estar numa situação quase tão infeliz quanto a sua própria.

O sagitariano amava profundamente a única mulher realmente inalcançável da face da Terra: Sasha. Reincarnação de Atena e alguém, no mínimo, 10 anos mais jovem do que Sísifo. Como se isso já não bastasse, o próprio fato de ser um cavaleiro era só mais um empecilho a já longa lista de 'nãos' que se interpelavam entre o guardião da 9ª casa e sua paixão.

O outro atormentado por problemas sentimentais era Shion de Áries,o sempre tranquilo e analítico lemuriano tinha um relacionamento tempestuoso e cheio de altos e baixos com Amazona de Grou, Yuzuriha. Pelo que Albafica entendera, as carreiras dos dois eram incompatíveis com qualquer plano de futuro que pudessem ter juntos.

O último caso era contemplado por Dégel de Aquário, cujo coração pertencia à uma jovem chamada Seraphina _(N/A: Farei uma fic sobre eles também. ^-^)_. Essa informação só foi obtida devido à língua solta de Kárdia, quando entupido de álcool. Pelo que o pisciano soube, a dita moça adoeceu e morreu em Blue Graad; o que explicaria muito bem o porquê de o aquariano jamais mencionar sua terra natal.

**I know I've been so hard to you**

_(Eu sei que fui duro demais com você)_**  
I know I've told you lies**

_(Eu sei que te contei mentiras)_**  
If I could have just one more wish**

_(Se eu pudesse ter mais um desejo)_**  
I'd wipe the cobwebs from my eyes**

(Eu tiraria as teias de aranha dos meus olhos)

Desgraças sentimentais eram um lugar-comum no santuário e sortudos eram os que se mantinham imunes a isso, dispensados de sofrer inutilmente. Por muito tempo, o pisciano ansiou por um cura para sua dor. Algo que afastasse aqueles sentimentos e pensamentos de sua cabeça, e isso veio.

A Guerra Santa finalmente se abateu e pouco tempo restava para os Cavaleiros de Atena elucubrarem sobre suas vidas pessoais, visto que o sangue e a destruição se provavam distrações poderosíssimas. Sua luta foi contra alguns espectros e aquela figura insuportável chamado Minos de Griffon, um psicopata autêntico e que reconhecia a beleza de Albafica apenas para aviltá-lo.

Era verdade que o guardião da 12ª Casa se preocupava com sua aparência, mas isso não era essencial em sua vida. Só que ver aquele lunático o denigrir por causa de sua aparência era mais do que suficiente para fazer seu sangue ferver. E tudo piorou quando o Juiz foi na direção de Rodório com toda intenção de destroçar a vila. Onde _ela_ estava.

Aquilo por si só era um incentivo para homem de cabelos azuis seguir em combate, mesmo com os ferimentos infligidos. Quando ressurgiu diante de seu inimigo, o cavaleiro se sentiu mais aliviado em ver Aza protegida, mas sua atenção segui completamente para a luta.

O Crimson Thorn estava lhe minando a vida, mas isso tinha pouca importância se comparado ao dever, eliminar Minos era fundamental. Aos poucos, ele sentia a fraqueza se abater a a morte se avizinhar

- Albafica-sama!

Morrer ouvindo aquela doce voz não lhe parecia tão ruim. Especialmente sabendo que havia sido bem sucedido em sua missão. Apenas seus joelhos o sustentavam e, vagamente, ele tomou conhecimento de uma troca de palavras indistinguíveis entre Shion e Minos, cujo peito já portava a Bloody Rose. Ao fundo, Agasha chorava e ele sabia mesmo sem ver ou ouvir direito.

- _"Eu sempre a machuco, não é?"_ - curiosa a agonia que esse pensamento causava.- _"Mesmo quando tento protegê-la."_

Um último lapso de cosmo foi emitido por Minos e interpelado por Shion, agora parado à sua frente.

- Acabou? - sua voz era tão fraca agora.

- Albafica-sama! - repete a moça.

Surpresos, Shion e Aza correm até o cavaleiro.

- Não venham para o meu lado! - o grito do pisciano cessa os movimentos.

- Mas...- começa o ariano.

Eis que se inicia uma chuva de pétalas de rosas, que seriam bem-vindas se não fosse pela situação mórbida em que se encontravam. As três pessoas fitam o céu para acompanhar o bailar dos pontos vermelhos carregados pelo vento.

- São as pétalas que Minos mandou para longe. - falar era estafante, pois tudo lhe doía. - Elas chegaram até aqui. Elas estão bem perfumadas.

O sorriso em seu lábios era o primeiro em muito tempo e Agasha não pôde deixar de ver quando aquilo adicionava aquela beleza, já estonteante.

- _"Divino."_ - pensava a moça se despedindo de seu amor. Um amor que jamais confesso. - Não...- sussurra ela, baixinho, sentindo seu coração quebrar.

- Eu sempre vivi junto com estas rosas envenenadas, mas agora...- sua voz fraqueja. - Pela primeira vez, percebo que estas rosas são lindas.

O guerreiro tomba, mas não sem antes perceber que só na hora da morte, concedeu à todas às suas obras um lugar reservado à única beleza real que ele havia visto na vida. Pedestal ocupado por aquela menina dançarina, que fez a manifestação física do seu veneno se tornar algo não só belo, mas sublime.

**If I close my eyes forever**

_(Se eu fechar meu olhos para sempre)_**  
Will it all remain unchanged**

_(Ficará tudo inalterado?)_**  
If I close my eyes forever**

_(Se eu fechar meus olhos para sempre)_**  
Will it all remain the same...**

_(Ficará tudo igual?)_

**Close your eyes**

_(Feche os seus olhos)_**  
Close your eyes**

_(Feche os seus olhos)_**  
You gotta close you eyes for me**

_(Você tem que fechar seus olhos pra mim)_

_

* * *

_

**_~ Das Ende. ~_**


End file.
